


Recording Relaxation

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alcohol, Ass job, Beach Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Filming, Flirting, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stripping, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Getting an insider tip from his contact at Chaldea, a young man sets off for Hawaii; eager to take some photos of the many Servants there... and make some more 'personal' memories too.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Brynhildr | Lancer, Original Male Character(s)/Marie Antoinette | Rider, Original Male Character(s)/Nero | Saber, Original Male Character(s)/Okita Souji | Saber
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Recording Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love writing Marie, she's such a sweet character. Shame there's not much fanart/fanfics about her. She certainly deserves more.

''Kanpai~!''

A resounding cheer echoed from half a dozen Servants as they clacked their wooden cups together, the alcohol inside sloshing about from the wild movement – before said alcohol was swiftly gulped down, leaving half the group coughing from the burn and the other half laughing uproariously.

Standing not two dozen feet away a young man smiled, watching the celebration with eager eyes – or rather, watching as the female Servants half-drunkenly jumped and bumped together, their ample boobs jiggling in their tight-fitting bikinis. Whether they were big or small, all of them had their own charm; catching his eye as the Servants celebrated.

Hawaii was perfect at this time of year; the sun out in full and the high temperature was countered by the pleasantly-cool ocean breeze. As such it wasn't a surprise when the Servants and Masters of Chaldea took a vacation to Hawaii. Thanks to an insider tip he learned about it a week beforehand, giving him ample time to book a plane ticket and fly over to the vacation island, eager to see the many beautiful Servants in action. It didn't hurt that the public wasn't aware of their true natures, treating them simply as very attractive beach-goers.

The reason for him coming all the way out here was simple; he owned a porn site, and many of the female Servants here had bombshell bodies that put many human models to shame. He made his livelihood from selling video access to his viewers, many of whom came to him due to his extensive collection – often recording them secretly, giving the videos an extra 'spice' to them. Courtesy of his insider friend he had obtained a magical camera; a little invisible drone that followed him where he went, unseen by the partying Servants. The only ones who would notice it were too drunk to care, and even if they _did_ somehow see it they would brush it off as someone just recording their vacation for memories' sake, nothing more.

''Mm...'' His eyes trailed over to the right, spotting a slim figure clad in a nice-fitting blue bikini. Marie Antoinette, if he remembered her name right.

Plastering a flirtatious smile on his face the young man strolled up to the twin-tailed Servant, noting how she was breaking off from the group – heading towards the slushy machine parked a little bit away from the party-goers. As he slipped out the throng of bodies he couldn't help but let his eyes wander, taking intimate notes of Marie's slim frame – from her small rear clad in her bikini bottoms to her petite figure, all of her had a cute, naïvely-innocent charm to it.

''Marie Antoinette, was it?''

''Mm? Yep, that's me~''

And so his plan began.

…

''Here should be a good place to rest.''

''Mm~'' Marie Antoinette hummed cheerfully in agreement, strolling by his side.

The young man smiled genially at the chipper girl, his gaze briefly flickering to their connected hands. It hadn't taken much to flirt with the petite girl; while she wasn't nearly as naïve as he first assumed, she was most certainly someone who liked being complimented. Something he did liberally; lavishing her in compliments and eliciting pretty blushes or musical giggles.

He shifted his eyes back up, glancing towards their destination. A small wooden hut near the edges of the beach, strings of beads forming a door while the roof was made from some hay-like material. Not the most sensual place in the world, but it was shaded, hidden from view, and far enough away from most others that few would notice any... lewd sounds.

''After you.'' The young man smiled slightly, tugging on her hand.

Marie let out a cute giggle and obliged, stepping onto the raised wooden platform before slipping inside the small hut. Their hands stayed connected and he followed swiftly after her, taking a brief moment to admire her small rear. The inside of the hut was dimly lit; big enough only for around four people to stand together, and with a hard wooden bench off to the right. Due to the shade it was a bit cooler inside, helped by the small window above the bench that let the cool ocean breeze blow in.

''Ahh~'' Marie sighed blissfully, sitting down directly beneath the small window – audibly slurping down the last of her slushy before laying her cup down. ''Thanks for bringing me here, the heat was killing me~''

The kind Servant smiled sweetly at him, hands folded in her lap. He returned the smile with one of his own and sat down to her right, resting his hand on her slim thigh – her skin soft to the touch. Marie flushed a light pink but didn't push his hand away, her cheeks painting a darker red when he boldly slid an arm around her back, his left hand coming to rest just under her bikini top.

''Have I mentioned how wonderful you look, Marie-san?'' He complimented, sliding his hand further up her thigh.

Marie giggled bashfully, a warm smile on her lips. ''Eheh... you have~''

He lifted his hand off her thigh and cupped her right cheek, running his thumb under her eye. ''Hm... then may I be a little bold?''

''You may~''

With a deep chuckle he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Marie cooed into the gentle kiss and happily returned it, her wonderfully-soft lips still holding the taste of her blueberry slushy. His hand slipped off her cheek and he laid it on her creamy thigh, dipping his fingertips between her slim legs and running his hand up her thigh. Marie didn't stop him and only mewled softly into the slow kiss, her left hand reaching up and affectionately cupping his cheek.

His lungs burned for air and he obliged, retreating from the slow kiss. Their lips broke apart with a soft pop, their breath mixing between their hovering lips. He met Marie's gaze and she blushed cutely, a soft half-laugh escaping her ever-so-inviting pink lips. A laugh that was swiftly muffled as he captured her lips in another slow kiss, her laugh dissolving into a gentle moan.

''Mm...'' Marie cooed, her eyes fluttering shut as he ran his hand further up her thigh; stroking her creamy leg.

Growing bold he snaked his left hand up a little bit, groping her small breast through her bikini top. Marie shuddered but didn't tell him to stop, her gentle moan sounding so erotic when muted by their connected lips. Even with her bikini in the way he could feel how soft her breast was, his index finger daringly dipping under her top and teasingly rubbing her boob; extracting a soft moan from the Servant.

Her left hand slipped off his cheek, and a surprised groan rumbled from his chest as she laid her delicate hand down on his swim trunks. Her slim fingers gently pressed down against his concealed cock, daintily stroking him and sending an excited shiver rushing up his spine, relishing the arousing sensation. Marie clearly notice his swiftly-hardening cock, her quiet giggle muted by their connected lips.

''Ah~'' Marie moaned softly as he boldly pushed his right hand against her bikini bottoms, her thighs reflexively clamping around his hand.

The young man retreated from the kiss and smirked at her, savouring Marie's cute blush. She tilted her head and flashed him a demure smile, leaning up towards him and initiating the kiss – one he warmly reciprocated, becoming addicted to the feeling of her lips. Mentally he commanded the invisible camera to tilt slightly above them, giving a good angle for what he planned next.

''Nn...'' Marie breathed out a quiet moan, melting into the kiss when he boldly slid his right hand up to her pelvis – rubbing her smooth skin for a brief second before sliding his hand into her blue bikini bottoms, cupping her delicate pussy.

Marie boldly replied in kind, a grunt escaping him as she pushed her lithe hand into his swimming trunks and fumbled for his cock; curling her slim fingers around his half-erect cock. Eager to see how far he could push her the young man started stroking her pussy, his fingers sliding along her soft folds easily and extracting quivering moans from the former queen. Marie wasn't entirely submissive however; her grip on his cock tightening before she started jerking him off.

A shudder lanced through him as she ran her thumb over the tip, sending a shock of pleasure down his shaft. He quickly leaned in and kissed her again, their lips smacking together while they got each other off – the lewd act made all the more arousing knowing the only thing hiding them was a small wooden hut, out on the beach.

''Ahh...'' Marie groaned and pulled back from the kiss, biting her bottom lip as he teasingly pushing one finger inside her pussy – wiggling it around her tight insides. ''Mn... more...''

He gladly complied with her breathy request; pushing a second then a third finger into her soft pussy. He wiggled the digits around her womanhood and felt her inner walls clench tightly around his fingers, unable to get a solid grip on them as he kept moving them about. Marie didn't take the lewd treatment lying down however; a groan slipping out his throat as she bobbed her wrist faster, jerking him off with honest effort.

''Eheh...'' Marie giggled quietly as he broke off the kiss, smiling warmly at him. ''Mm... let me...''

The young man shivered as Marie shifted, his hand slipping out her bikini bottoms as she laid down on her side. A rush of excitement filled him as the beautiful Servant laid her head on his lap and released his cock, promptly hooking her fingers into his swimming trunks and pulling them halfway down his thighs; allowing his cock to spring out and bob her on the nose. Marie blushed and reflexively leaned back a bit, eyeing his cock with cute wonder.

''Big...'' Marie breathed, her hot breath brushing against his exposed cock – before she affectionately kissed the tip. ''Chu~''

He groaned approvingly at her gentle kiss, laying his right hand atop her head. Marie giggled cutely and did it again, her lips audibly smacking against his erect cock as she planted another kiss – followed by a string of wet kisses as she trailed them down his shaft, ending at the base. The former queen tilted her head and continued kissing his dick, her heavenly-soft lips trailing up the underside of his cock all the way back up to the tip.

Marie parted her lips and slid her tongue out, a shudder running through him as she lewdly licked the tip. She glanced up at him and smiled, curling her tongue around the tip and coating his cock in her saliva, her hot breath washing over his cock – before she leaned down, and took his shaft into her mouth. Despite his best attempts he couldn't stifle the moan that rumbled from his chest, tingling pleasure flooding his cock as Marie took his dick into her hot, wet mouth.

''Nn...'' He mentally commanded the camera closer, lowering down to waist-height and zooming in on Marie's face; intimately showing how she pushed her head down his cock.

His focus was disturbed as Marie suddenly sucked his cock, a short gasp escaping him. Her affection-filled eyes flickered up to his and she smiled, tilting her head as she deliberately slurped his cock again. With purposeful slowness she lifted her head back up, sucking his cock all the way, before swiftly pushing her head back down again – taking nearly his full length into her pleasurable mouth.

The young man groaned quietly and tipped his head back, enduring the wonderful sensation of her sucking him off. His gaze wandered down her prone body, admiring her smooth back and peachy butt. The back of her bikini was just a string tied into a knot, and after a moment he boldly grabbed the knot and tugged on it, helping loosen it enough for him to untie it – and causing her blue bikini top to go slack.

''Mm~?'' Marie hummed, pulling her lips off his cock. ''Eheh~''

With an innocent giggle Marie rolled over onto her back, her small but shapely breasts laid bare to his lustful gaze, heaving gently with her breaths. The petite girl squirmed a little closer and tilted her head, using one hand to guide his cock back towards her lips – allowing her to wrap her lips around the tip and take him back into her wet mouth, sucking him off despite the odd angle.

Fresh shudders of pleasure raced through his twitching cock, a groan leaving his lips. He mentally guided the camera around to look down at Marie from above, focusing specifically on her breasts and face – her head arched back and exposing her slim neck as she got him off. His focus was broken as her tongue teased the base of his cock, the erotic sensation forcing his attention back onto her.

''Haah...'' The young man exhaled, resting his right hand on her forehead – while he laid his left hand on her breast, giving it a tender squeeze.

Marie mewled softly and smiled, her eyes fluttering closed as she sucked his dick more earnestly – her hot, wet mouth accompanied by the pleasurable sucking sensation and the squirming feel of her tongue lapping at his cock. He responded by groping her soft breast, his fingers sinking into her skin and his index finger pressing against her perky pink nipple, her subsequent moan muffled by his cock.

A jolt of pleasure lanced through him and he grunted, biting back a groan as she sucked his dick strongly. He reflexively pushed her head down his cock and Marie moaned deeply, pleasurable vibrations travelling down his shaft and making him instinctively buck his hips; thrusting up into her mouth. Despite the unexpected thrust Marie didn't gag, only moaning and blowing his throbbing length more eagerly, sensing his building climax.

''Nn... here it comes...'' He forewarned her, pushing her head down his burning-hot cock.

Marie merely moaned, cutely shivering when he tweaked one of her perky nipples in a lust-addled haze. With what remained of his concentration he guided the camera to focus directly on her face, zooming in on how she eagerly bobbed her head up and down his cock with happy vigour, his cock throbbing and pulsating in her mouth – until in an instant, the inviting hotness of her mouth became too much to ignore.

'' _Hn!_ '' The young man grunted harshly, stiffening up as a burning rush filled his throbbing shaft – before he fired ropes of cum right into Marie's inviting mouth.

Marie let out a squeak of surprise that swiftly melted into a pleased coo, sinking down his cock and happily swallowing every drop of his load – her tongue eagerly lapping the underside of his cock and helping coax out every last bit.

''Mm~'' The twin-tailed girl hummed, giving his tender cock one last suck before sliding her lips off – a quiet gasp leaving her lips a second later. ''Ahh... bitter...''

He smiled breathlessly down at the girl, petting her head. A small line of drool had dribbled down from the corner of her mouth, her blindingly-honest smile impossible to look away from. That was until he remembered she was topless, his gaze swivelling down to her gently-heaving boobs; so small and cute it easily refuelled his lust.

Marie noticed his wandering gaze and giggled, sitting up. The topless Servant shifted closer and swung one leg over his waist, straddling him and flashing him a sweet smile, all but inviting him to kiss her – something he did without hesitation, muffling her pleased moan. His hands landed on her sides and slid down to her ass, daringly sliding under the waistband of her blue bikini bottoms and groping her nice butt.

''Mn~'' Marie groaned alluringly, resting one hand on his shoulder while her other dipped down and grasped her bikini bottoms, pushing them aside to reveal her slick pussy.

He twitched at the arousing sight, his hands leaving her ass and sliding back up her sides; cupping her small breasts. His lustful grope extracted a cute mewl from the former queen, her flushed face darkening as he fondled her small chest with such passion. Marie didn't remain idle however; curling her fingers around his sensitive shaft and slowly guiding it towards her slit, moaning as she tenderly rubbed his cock against her pussy.

''Mm... ahh...'' Marie breathed out a moan as she pushed her hips forwards, letting his cock slide between her delicate folds and into her slick entrance. ''Hyaa...''

The young man groaned, hot pleasure flooding his body as Marie's tight pussy engulfed his shaft. Wordlessly he commanded the camera closer, shifting right above them and aiming down between their flushed bodies, letting the camera watch as his cock slowly sunk into Marie's wet folds. On instinct he laid his hands on her hips and pulled her down deeper, eliciting a brief squeak from the former queen as his dick speared deeper into her slit than expected.

Marie's squeak quickly melted into a demure moan, resting her hands on his shoulders and slowly rolling her hips – inching deeper down his cock. Despite how tight she was he managed to sink inside her quite easily, the saliva coating his cock helping ease him into her. Marie clearly appreciated that, mewling sensually and wiggling her hips a bit, trying to get him as deep as she could fit him, stopping only when over two-thirds of his dick was inside her delicate pussy.

''Mm...'' Marie breathed, smiling sweetly at him. ''Ah... you feel so good~''

''Thanks.'' The young man smiled wryly, groping her butt.

The topless girl mewled at his fondlinh, instinctively lifting her hips back up only to push herself back down again – impaling herself on his erect cock. Marie went slow at first, gently easing herself up and down his raging erection, but even she wasn't immune to the lust flooding her body. Her movements quickly picked up speed, her back slowly arching as she rode his cock with cute eagerness.

Marie's hands slid from his shoulders up to his cheeks, swiftly leaning in and kissing him. He groaned into the gentle kiss and pushed his tongue against her lips, making her lips curl up into a delighted smile before she obediently opened her mouth – mewling as their tongues met between their open mouths and affectionately wrestled, their breath mixing as they dragged out the lustful act.

''Haah~'' Marie exhaled as she broke off the french-kiss, her bright eyes fluttering shut as she sped up. ''Mm... ahh~''

He shuddered at the cute sounds she was making, his left hand staying on her shapely ass while his right slid up to her chest, greedily groping her small boob. Marie mewled at his touch and arched her back, presenting more for him to grope as she continued to bounce on his cock – groans fleeing his lips as her tight pussy squeezed his cock each time she pushed herself back down, her slick arousal coating his shaft.

Despite how small her boobs were they still bounced and jiggled as she moved, enticing him to grope her all the more. His eyes didn't know where to look; whether at her glistening folds as his cock disappearing between them, her small boobs as they bounced, or her cutely-happy expression as she rode his cock. Dimly he commanded the camera to tilt around to the side, getting a good view of Marie's petite body for what he was about to do.

''A-Ah~!?'' Marie let out a surprised squeal as he suddenly pushed against her, both his hands flying down to her ass – before he stood up, carrying her with him.

Her surprise quickly melted into unadulterated pleasure as he began thrusting his hips; pounding into the topless girl with feverish abandon. The new angle let his cock spear all the way inside her, repeatedly hitting Marie's deepest parts and eliciting hot mewls from the Servant as he pounded her pussy. All it took was a few shaky steps before he reached the opposite wall, eagerly pushing her up against it and fucking her like she was the last woman on the planet.

''M _ - _ _Mm~!_ '' Marie mewled heatedly, buckling as his cock hit a sensitive spot inside her. ''A-Ah~! More... more~!''

The young man gladly obliged, crashing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Marie all but melted into the kiss, moaning into his mouth and wrapping her slim arms around his neck, flushing as her demure chest pressed flush against his. Marie snaked her legs around his waist as well, holding him close as he pounded her pussy with single-minded lust, her inner walls quivering around his twitching shaft.

Sensing her building orgasm he went faster, groping her shapely rear and drilling into her womanhood, listening intently to her adorable moans. Through the haze of lust that was clouding his mind he commanded the camera close, zooming in on Marie's blissful face as he fucked her so passionately; her bright eyes showing the raw pleasure filling her petite body.

''A-Ah... o-oh...!'' Marie bit her lip, face screwing up with pleasure. ''I-I... I can't- a-ah-  _Mm!_ ''

Marie's lips pursed tightly together, doing nothing to stifle her sharp mewl as she orgasmed on his dick – her pussy squeezing his throbbing cock tightly, desperately trying to coax out his orgasm. He was more than happy to give it to her, groaning and roughly thrusting into her tightening pussy, managing to hold on for only three rough thrusts before he came undone; unloading thick ropes of cum into her tight pussy.

''M-Mm...!'' Marie shuddered at the sensation, twitching as he came inside her. ''A-Ahh... s-so hot...''

The young man grinned tightly, rolling his hips idly and groaning as pleasurable aftershocks teased his cock – her inner walls clenching and unclenching around his dick as she endured her own aftershocks. He leaned in close and planted a light kiss on her lips, liking the soft moan that escaped her as she returned the gentle kiss.

''Marie...'' He breathed. ''Mind helping me with something?''

''Mm...?''

His grin widened a touch. ''I want to make others feel good, like we just did... would you mind helping me...  _convince_ a few?''

Marie giggled, her lips twitching up into a happy, agreeing smile.

X-x-X

It didn't take long for Marie to point him in the direction of a more easy-going Servant, the chipper queen disappearing into the crowd once her job was done.

The young man smiled and approached the busty girl drinking at the bar, who lamented to the amused bartender about her 'twin not liking her anymore' in a loud, self-pitying voice. All it took was a few soothing words and reassurances about how she was _clearly_ the better swordswoman, and with a tipsy sway to her hips Souji Okita was hanging off his arm and following after him, childishly complaining about how her Alter didn't want to spar anymore.

Soon the crowds thinned and they found themselves walking along the quiet stretch of sand, the familiar wooden hut quickly coming into view. He grinned and boldly snaked an arm around Okita's waist, watching as the swordswoman blushed a pleasant rosy hue. Due to how close they were he could easily look down at her ample breasts, clad in a black bikini top that accentuated their round shape and gave a generous view of her cleavage.

''In here should be nice and quiet.'' He remarked lightly, tugging her closer and making her laugh lightly, one hand tugging the black scarf further up and hiding the lower half of her face.

He chuckled lightly at the cute sight and stepped inside the hut, the air pleasantly cool compared to outside. Okita followed a step behind him, her cheeks still red as he sat down – and the swordswoman squeaked when he pulled her close, tugging her onto his lap. A trembling smile crossed her lips, embarrassment fuelling her blush and turning her cheeks a warm crimson; giving her a distinctly cute look.

With a light grin he ran his hands up her sides, relishing Okita's soft shudder – his fingers sliding along her smooth skin. He went up to her bikini top before stopping, instead trailing his hands back down her toned stomach and along her creamy thighs. The Servant whimpered but didn't push his hands off, her fingers curling into tight fists as she endured his gentle touching, fully aware that they were hidden and alone from the rest of the party-goers.

''You're quite toned.'' The young man remarked slowly, trailing a hand down her firm stomach. Still soft but decidedly firm, her muscles apparent.

Okita smiled, her embarrassment briefly replaced by cheery cockiness. ''W-Well yeah... I'm the best swordswoman in Japan, after all, ehehe...''

He smiled, sliding his hands up and cupping her plump breasts – giving her round tits a slow, purposeful grope. Okita mewled in surprise, wiggling her hips and unintentionally grinding her ass against his cock, sending a jolt of lustful warmth through him from the gentle pressure. The arousing reaction prompted him to squeeze her breasts again, loving her quiet moan as he rolled her breasts around. When she unknowingly pushed her butt back towards him he replied by rolling his hips, letting Okita feel his swiftly-hardening cock rub against her ass.

Okita shuddered, moaning softly when he leaned in and kissed the back of her neck. The audible smooch filled the small hut, swiftly accompanied by a quivering moan from the busty swordswoman. Growing bolder he released her plump tits and instead hooked his fingers under her black bikini top, and yanked it up – pulling her bikini top over her head.

''Mn...'' Okita squirmed, blushing darkly when her ample breasts jiggled as they were freed. ''D-Did you really have to do that...?''

''Of course.'' He smirked, kissing her neck. ''Just leave things to me, alright?''

Anything Okita wanted to say melted into a soft gasp as he groped both her breasts at once, giving them a rough squeeze. She arched her back slightly and moaned, quivering in his lap as he fondled her chest so roughly it left her breathless. Her boobs were firm but with a plush softness to them, enticing him to grope her all the more; memorising the shape and feel of her round breasts. His thumbs slid along her peachy skin and found her perky pink nipples quickly, and with a sly grin he eagerly rubbed the pink nubs around, eliciting a soft mewl from the swordswoman.

Mentally he directed the camera right in front of them, focusing on Okita's breasts as he fondled and rolled them around with purposeful slowness. Even as he paid attention to her breasts he didn't ignore her neck, tenderly smooching and kissing her delicate skin; eliciting a slow string of quivering moans from the swordswoman.

''A-Ah...'' Okita exhaled slowly, rubbing her ass up against his quickly-hardening cock.

With a smirk he released her right breast, earning a needy whine from the panting girl. He quickly fixed that by sliding his hand down her stomach and boldly pushing it into her black bikini bottoms, eagerly cupping her pussy and stroking her smooth folds. Okita gasped shortly and arched her back, her plump breast pushing into his grasping hand and prompting him to squeeze it, earning a quivering mewl from her.

''Y-You... Mm~'' Okita squirmed as he ran his fingers along her pussy, not pushing them inside but tempting her with possibility.

The young man chuckled and kissed the back of her neck again, mentally commanding the camera to zoom in – tilting upwards so it could peek into her black bikini bottoms as he teased her pussy. Okita mewled and rolled her hips, pushing herself towards his probing fingers. Just when he saw her shoulders begin to relax he took it a step further, pushing two fingers into her smooth folds and sliding them into her hot core.

Okita immediately moaned, one hand clamping over her mouth to hide it. He released her soft breast and quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling it away and leaving nothing to hide her cute moans – her cheeks flushing darker as he teasingly fingered her, causing her breathing to grow heavier. Her creamy thighs clamped around his hand as he suddenly spread his fingers apart, sliding a third finger inside and pumping all three inside her with smooth, rhythmic rolls of his wrist.

''Ohh~'' Okita moaned deeply, biting her lip when he grabbed her left breast again – a rough squeeze easily knocking the breath from her lungs.

He smiled as he felt her arousal dribbling onto his probing fingers, prompting him to quickly slide his fingers back out of her. Okita mewled at the sudden emptiness and tilted her head towards him, shooting him an embarrassed pout – and prompting him to lean in, kissing her inviting pink lips. The swordswoman squeaked and went scarlet, remaining stiff for several long moments before eventually reciprocating, mewling into the slow kiss.

His hands slid to her hips and he gave her a light push. Okita took the hint and broke off the kiss, blushing an alluring scarlet as she stood up – and in a heartbeat he stood up too, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her up against the wall. The swordswoman squeaked, eyes nearly swirling with embarrassment as he loomed over her; spending a precious second to admire her cutely-flustered visage before darting in, kissing her deeply.

''Mmph~!'' Okita moaned into the kiss, shuddering as both his hands attacked her breasts with rough squeezes.

Blindly Okita's own hand rubbed his swimming trunks until she found the waistband, pushing her hand inside and curling her slim fingers around his dick, awkwardly jerking him off. The motion made it clear she wasn't used to doing it, yet the awkward slowness only made it feel infinitely more erotic – and prompting him to release her right breast and drop his hand down. He quickly buried hand into her black bikini bottoms and cupped her pussy, running his fingers along her wet slit several times before eagerly pushing three fingers back inside her.

''A-Ah...'' The swordswoman moaned shakily, leaning back against the wall for support.

The young man smiled and broke off the kiss, diving in and attacking her slim neck with feverish kisses. Okita moaned right into his ear, one arm wrapping around his neck and holding him there, her hot breath flooding his ear as she panted heavily from his ministrations. For a long minute they were lost like that, simply pleasuring each other in the heat of the moment; unheeding of the world around them.

However as her pussy clenched around his fingers a burst of lust flooded through him, prompting him to quickly pull his fingers back out Okita. As is sensing his intent Okita blushed a deep scarlet and released his cock, her own hand demurely pushing the front of her bikini bottoms aside; exposing her wet slit to his lustful gaze. He met the Saber's gaze and grinned, only serving to make her look away in flustered embarrassment, ears nearly steaming.

''Hmhm...'' He cupped her chin and tilted it back – before crashing his lips against her soft ones in a feverish kiss that quickly muffled her surprised moan.

As their lips smacked together he yanked his swim trunks down before kicking them off completely, not breaking the kiss for even a second. The moment they were out the way his hands dropped to her waist and curved around to her shapely ass, groping her rear once – before he lifted her up, eliciting a low moan from the swordswoman . He held her tight and pushed himself flush against her, his erect cock rubbing against her exposed pussy erotically; his dick twitching in delight at her warm softness.

''Ah...'' Okita breathed, shuddering as her boobs squished up against his chest. ''C'mon... don't keep me w-waiting...''

With a roguish smirk he agreed, one hand leaving her shapely ass and grabbing his cock, helping line it up with her wet slit. The tip easily sunk inside her wet pussy and he eagerly bucked his hips, eliciting a deep moan from Okita as his cock speared into her slick womanhood; her inner walls near-instantly clamping tight around his shaft. The hot, wet tightness made him bite back a groan of his own, his free hand returning to her ass and holding her tight.

Anything Okita wanted to say melted into an incoherent moan as he bucked his hips again, his ample cock sliding deeper into her hot pussy. Over and over again he slowly bucked his hips, each thrust burying his shaft deeper inside the woman and reducing her to a moaning mess, her flushed cheeks arousing him more. His fingers sunk into her shapely rear as he held her tight, pulling her deeper down his cock and shuddering at the wonderful sensation – her hot inner walls clenching around half his cock, practically sucking him back inside each time he pulled out.

''M-Mm... ahh~'' Okita moaned lowly, her arms snaking around his neck. ''Mn... f-faster...''

The young man flashed a grin in agreement, leaning in and kissing her full on the lips. Okita moaned and melted into it, wholeheartedly returning the lustful kiss even as he kept pumping his cock deeper into her. As she relaxed he could bury more of himself into her, pushing his girth deeper and spreading her inner walls apart. It wasn't long until nearly his entire length was stuffed inside Okita, her lewd moans enticing him to push as deep as he could, to fill her to brim.

At her breathy murmur he eagerly began to move faster, the erotic slapping of skin beginning to fill the small hut as his pelvis slapped against hers – and Okita moaned deeply as the tip of his dick hit her deepest parts, finally filling her up. The lewd sensation only made him fuck her faster, groaning into the kiss as he pounded her hot wetness, his dick twitching whenever she clenched too tight around him.

''Ah... a-ahh... Mmph~!'' Okita didn't even try to stifle her moans any longer, their lips breaking apart with a mutual gasp before she moaned again

He buried his head into her neck and held her close, groaning as she coiled her legs around his waist. The erotic sensation only made him fuck her into the wall harder, the smack of skin-on-skin resounding through the small wooden hut as he pounded into her. Every little gasp or moan she made sent pleasant shivers rushing up his spine, her erotic sounds accompanied by the pleasurable sensation of her tightening around his cock, as if begging for even more.

The young man eagerly gave her it, throwing away what little restraint remained and drilling deep into Okita – the swordswoman's hot cries ringing in his ears as he plunged into her slick pussy over and over again, her inner walls spasming around his throbbing length. Their bodies were so close he could feel her boobs heaving against his chest, her breathing growing increasingly erratic the longer he plunged into her slick womanhood, almost-idly groping and fondling her shapely ass.

''A-Ah... ohh... k-kami-sama~'' Okita mewled out, one hand blindly snaking up into his hair and gripping tight. ''Ahh... c-crap~''

He shuddered at her erotic curse, mentally commanding the camera to view them from the side – watching as he pounded Okita passionately, her arousal dribbling down her inner thighs. His dick burned with lust and he groaned, groping her ass tighter and fucking her faster, devoting his entire focus to pounding the quivering swordswoman, her sizeable chest heaving wonderfully and her voice growing hoarse from moaning so much.

''M-Mm... a-ahh~'' Okita gripped his hair tighter. ''I... I-I can't- _Mm~!_ ''

With a sharp moan barely muffled her pursed lips Okita climaxed, her hot inner walls clamping tight around his throbbing cock. The young man groaned at the sudden tightness and kept thrusting, his hips buckling as waves of burning pleasure rushed through him – until he couldn't take it anymore, bottoming out with a single rough thrust and cumming deep inside Okita.

''A-Ah~!'' Okita buckled, her legs tightening around his waist as he came inside. Rope after rope painted her insides white, each one only adding to the swordswoman's orgasmic high.

Soon her muscles went slack, and Okita turned to putty. ''A-Ah~''

For a long minute they remain still, simply panting in air and twitching in the aftershocks.

Then by the next minute he had her bent over the bench and was pounding into her anew, her breasts bouncing about in his grip and her lewd moans filling the wooden hut.

X-x-X

A little over an hour later the young man found himself casually wandering through the crowds of people spread across the beach, their voices all blurring into a soothing thrum of excitement.

That was until he bumped into a cheery figure on complete accident, their cute yelp of surprise music to his ears. ''Ah, sorry about that.''

''Hmph~'' The blonde woman spun around to face him; green eyes alight with haughty pride and a pleased smile curving at her lips. Nero Claudius, clad in a red-and-white bikini. ''It's of no bother!''

A grin lit up his face as he realised who the blonde was, instantly throwing aside his plans of chasing Tamamo no Mae and refocusing on the busty woman in front of him instead. ''Please, let me buy you a drink as an apology.''

To his surprised delight, Nero smirked flirtatiously back. ''If you so insist~!''

…

Four bacardi's later the young man found himself being led off towards one of the more secluded sections of the beach, untouched by the celebrating crowd of Servants and blissfully quiet.

Nero hung off his arm with a broad smile and a flirtatious glint in her eyes, her sizeable chest pressing up against his right arm with purposeful intent. In response he slipped his arm around her and laid it on her hip, pulling the blonde beauty closer to him and making her giggle; her pink-hued cheeks making her seem infinitely more alluring. More alluring than she already was, that is.

''In here~'' Nero purred to him, bumping her hip up against his before slipping out his loose grip – snatching his right hand in hers and pulling him after her.

The young man eagerly followed the flirtatious empress, the invisible camera following their movements. His eyes flickered down and he admired her curvy rear, barely concealed beneath her thin red-and-white bikini bottoms. As if sensing his gaze Nero glanced back at him and giggled, her sultry gaze arousing him more than he already was; doubly so when they walked into a small cave, hidden from prying eyes. A small stream trickled through the centre of the sandstone cave, a few sparse stalagmites scattered around the area, but little else.

Nero twisted around to face him and smiled deviously, pulling him close to her and immediately pushing him up against the cool sandstone wall, a grunt passing his lips. He barely had time to blink before the blonde empress was pushing her bikini-clad body up against him, her large, soft breasts squishing against his chest and her warm breath brushing against his face, the sultry amusement in her green eyes captivating him.

''Marie-chan told me _all~_ about what you did to her and Okita-chan~'' Nero purred to him, her lithe hands sliding up his shoulders.

He swallowed and laid his hands on her hips, running his thumbs over the strings of her bikini bottoms. ''And what if I did?''

Nero licked her lips, leaning in closer. ''I want some _fun_ too~''

Any further discussion was cut short as Nero crashed their lips together with a fiery passion, muffling his low groan. He kissed her back with equal passion, loving the way her soft pink lips meshed against his own; the addictive softness enamouring him and begging for him to kiss her more. Something he did eagerly; hungrily devouring her approving hum and making her tilt her head back from how rough he kissed her, only enticing her to kiss him back more.

His hands aimlessly stroked from her hip to her thigh, roaming over her perfectly-smooth skin before curving around to her shapely ass – groping and fondling her rear with open lust. Nero moaned softly at his lewd touching and slid one hand off his shoulder, her lithe fingers wiggling down his bare chest and down to his swimming trunks, wasting no time in dipping beneath the waistband and finding his cock.

''Nn...'' The young man grunted as she traced the tip with a finger. ''Nero-san...''

Nero giggled prettily at him, their lips hovering an inch apart. ''Something the matter~?''

''Not at all.''

The second the last syllable left his lips he kissed her again, muffling her sexy moan and ravenously fondling her smooth rear. Nero didn't let him have all the fun however, her lithe fingers curling around his cock and stroking him off; her movements too slow to be considered a 'jerk'. Her hands were so soft and her touch so delicate it felt so much more arousing than he expected, groaning into the slow kiss as she got him off.

A mutual gasp punctuated the end of the kiss and Nero grinned at him, releasing his cock. Before he could blink her arms slipped around his neck and she lowered herself down, pulling him to the ground with her – and wasted no time in rolling them over, leaving her straddling his waist. He blushed lightly at the position and felt a rush of excitement lance up his spine, doubly so when Nero looked down at him with a sultry expression.

''My turn~'' Nero licked her lips and crawled backwards.

The blonde empress swiftly hooked her fingers under the waistband of his swimming trunks, yanking them down in a single quick movement and exposing his swelling cock to her aroused gaze. With a sultry smile Nero trailed her hand up his leg, her dainty fingers curling around his cock and squeezing; the gentle pressure making him groan on reflex. That groan was followed quickly by a shuddery gasp as she jerked her wrist, bobbing her hand along his dick pleasurably.

''Hmhm~'' Nero giggled confidently, resting her cheek on her left hand and watching with aroused interest as she jerked him off.

Her lustful ministrations quickly got him fully erect, his cock twitching in her soft hand. Nero smiled at the sight and shifted closer, her hot breath brushing over his shaft a second before she kissed his dick – another groan leaving his throat as the beautiful empress smooched his cock. Nero's aroused gaze flickered up to meet his and she winked, tilting her head slightly to the side as she trailed more gentle kisses up and down his shaft.

As she kept kissing his shaft she got more into it, each kiss deeper and more passionate than the last – the audible smooch of her lips leaving his cock sending pleasant shudders running through him. It wasn't long before Nero threw her tongue into the mix, dragging it up the underside of his cock before curling it around the tip, lapping at his cock with erotic slowness. She didn't tear her eyes away from his for even a second, taking pleasure in watching him squirm from her slow licks.

''Mm~'' Nero hummed as she trailed her tongue up to the tip – before opening her mouth, and taking his cock into her mouth. ''Ah- Mm~''

The young man groaned deeply as Nero slid her head down, the hot wetness of her mouth briefly knocking the breath from his lungs. She easily took in a third of his cock on the first go, sucking his cock experimentally and teasingly lapping at the underside with her tongue; her hot breath flooding his cock each time she exhaled. Nero tilted her head slightly to the side as she sunk down further, her right cheek bulging as his cock hit it; the lewd sight only arousing him more.

''Nn...'' He daringly slid a hand down, sliding his hand along her head and burying his fingers into her golden-blonde hair.

Nero smiled up at him, her muffled giggle sending pleasant vibrations travelling through his erect cock. With thinly-veiled eagerness Nero continued sucking him off, bobbing her head up and down with slow, rhythmic bounces that left him aching for even more – a groan escaping him when she wordlessly obliged, pushing her head further down his cock and accepting more into her hot mouth, the heat contrasting the cool air of the cave.

He shuddered as Nero gave a particularly strong suck, the erotic sensation making him groan deeply – pushing her head further down his cock in response. Nero mewled and obeyed, more of his twitching cock becoming engulfed by her hot mouth until nearly his full length was inside; her head bobbing up and down as she sucked him off. Compared to Marie who was delicately slow, Nero was faster and more passionate; befitting of such a self-confident woman.

''Mm- ahh~'' Nero released a short breath as she popped her lips off, quickly grasping his cock and jerking him off quickly; her saliva acting as lubricant and helping her move her hand.

Nero shifted closer , bringing her lips close and smooching the tip of his dick while jerking his cock. She sat up on her knees as she toyed with him, slowly wiggling her ass back and forth; the seductive motion drawing his eye and only adding to his bubbling arousal, the sensual sway of her hips exciting him. Something Nero clearly hoped for, a breathy laugh passing her lips as she smooched his dick one more time.

She pulled her head back and crawled a little closer, her soft hand leaving his cock. Instead her hands went to her halter-neck bikini top, and in an instant she tugged the X-shaped straps aside; allowing her breasts to bounce free. Their alluring round shape instantly excited him, her perky nipples seeming so invitingly pink in the shade. Nero clearly took pride in her voluptuous figure, smiling smugly at him and sliding an arm under her chest, presenting them for his viewing pleasure for a moment.

The moment passed quickly, and in a quick flurry of movement she cupped her round, plump breasts – and squished his cock between them.

''N-Nn!'' The young man gasped, gritting his teeth as he endured the wonderful softness of her breasts; trembling as she purposefully smothered his cock between her plump boobs.

Nero giggled at his reaction and began sliding her pillowy breasts up and down his cock, gazing down at his cock lustfully as the tip repeatedly poked up from her ample cleavage, pre-cum coating the tip. With a sensual smile she tilted her head down and extended her tongue, daintily taking a lick of the tip when it poked up from her cleavage; the added stimulation extracting a shaky groan from his lips.

His sound of pleasure only enticed Nero to redouble her efforts, bobbing her tits along his cock with increasing feverishness; his ample cock throbbing between her breasts and making her coo in anticipation. Her hot breath constantly flooded over his cock in-between her arousing licks, the warm softness of her boobs rapidly eating away at his stamina – his cock throbbing with an aching need. Mentally he commanded the invisible camera to the side slightly, zooming in on her tits as his cock pulsated between them, the angle perfect for what was to come.

''H-Haah...!'' The young man gasped out, hands balling into fists. ''N-Ner- _Mn!_ ''

With a sharp groan he came, ropes of cum shooting out his cock just as the tip disappeared between her boobs; his cum coating her round breasts as he unloaded on them. Nero cooed and eagerly kept moving her breasts, coaxing out as much of his seed as she could while savouring the blissfully erotic sensation of his cum dribbling down her chest and between her boobs.

''Mm~'' Nero cooed approvingly, letting her breasts drop. ''Not bad~''

The young man could only groan wordlessly in response, panting heavily from her erotic ministrations. The empress giggled and ran her hand between her breasts, cum coating her fingers and prompting her to pop her fingers into her mouth; swallowing the cum coating her slim digits. She repeated the process with seductive slowness, cleaning her chest clean of his seed bit by bit until there was none left; her tits slick but clean.

With a flirtatious smile Nero crawled closer, his eyes roaming over her curvy body – from her plump breasts to her wide hips, every part of her left him maddeningly aroused; her bikini hiding none of her generous assets. As if reading his mind Nero giggled, swinging one leg over his waist and straddling him; his erect cock bumping up against her striped bikini bottoms.

''Time for the main event...'' Nero purred to him, lithe fingers dipping down to her bikini bottoms and pushing them aside, revealing her womanhood to his lustful gaze.

The blonde empress slid her fingers around his cock and guided his cock upwards, lifting her hips and positioning herself above it. Nero rocked her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy against the tip and making both of them groan, gentle sparks of pleasure teasing his cock. Mercifully she didn't seek to tease him for long, and after only a short few seconds she took the literal plunge; swiftly dropping herself down his eager cock.

'' _Mm~!_ '' Nero's pursed lips did little to hide her deep, pleasure-filled moan – a rapturous expression blossoming across her face.

Nero laid her hands on his stomach and eagerly rolled her hips, his sensitive cock easily sinking deeper into her pussy – her lower lips glistening with arousal and helping ease him inside her. The sensation of her hot insides made it hard to breathe, a groan rumbling from his chest as her inner walls snugly squeezed his dick; more of his shaft becoming engulfed by her pussy each time she rolled her hips.

A lustful sigh passed Nero's parted lips, and the young man groaned as she suddenly rolled her hips in small circles; stirring his cock around her hot pussy. His hands moved to her hips and he held her tight, tugging her down as much as he dared – eliciting a trembling moan from Nero as she managed to take more of his dick inside, her inner walls spread apart by his shaft. The mere sensation of her wonderfully-hot insides only encouraged him to do it more, lustfully bucking his hips up as much as he dared.

''Mm... ahh~'' Nero moaned out, tipping her head back. ''Yes... t-that's it~''

Her breathless words sent a jolt of excitement through him, bucking his hips with more eagerness and making the blonde empress moan. In response Nero intentionally tightened her pelvic muscles, a groan escaping him as her pussy coiled tight around his cock. Through half-lidded eyes he gazed up at the beauty, watching as she lustfully rode his cock – mentally commanding the camera behind him, recording her beauty as she bounced up and down his length.

His gaze was drawn to her plump chest, watching her boobs jiggle about as she rode him. In an instant his hands abandoned her smooth hips and latched on her soft breasts, his fingers easily sinking into her amazingly soft skin and earning a lustful mewl from the empress; her green gaze fluttering down to meet his. He met her gaze and eagerly groped her tits, watching her expression screw up with cute pleasure; her pussy tightening around him in response.

''Nn...'' His cock throbbed at the hot tightness, only encouraging him to buck his hips more roughly; burying his cock deeper into her quivering pussy.

Nero mewled approvingly at his eagerness, arching her back as she bounced on his dick more eagerly – moaning deeply as the tip of his dick finally hit her deepest spots, literally filling her to the brim. The erotic fullness only made her more aroused, hot moans spilling past her pink lips and her hips rolling with furious lust; the empress employing whatever lewd tactic she could to enhance their pleasure, her breathy moans music to his ears.

''Mm~! Mmyaah~!'' Nero tilted her head down to gaze at him, moaning deeply. ''A-Ah... I'm... Mm~''

In response he released her breasts and grabbed her hips again, bucking his hips with renewed eagerness – savouring the loud moans of pleasure that fled her lips, her voice echoing throughout the cave. Despite the risk of being found he didn't dare stop, his cock pulsating inside her hot pussy as she quivered and clenched around him, the divine sensation melting his mind and driving him insane. Their pelvises slapped together with wild lust, bottoming out inside her over and over again until-

''H- _Hyaah~!_ '' Nero released a sharp, orgasmic cry of pleasure; her hips buckling powerfully and her inner walls clamping tight around him.

The young man grit his teeth and groaned, the pressure in his cock reaching a pleasurable boiling point; before he came, unloading ropes of cum into Nero's spasming pussy and making her voice drop to a deep, trembling groan. She moved her hips with slow, lustful rolls that left him shuddering, his dick twitching inside her womanhood as she took his load.

''Ah~'' Nero's hips slowed to a stop, her breathy exhale sending pleasant shivers up his spine.

The empress tilted her head, gazing down at him with a naughty smile.

And within the minute he had her underneath him, moaning as he fucked her a second time; her shrill cries bouncing off the cave walls.

X-x-X

The day was slowly coming to an end, a modest but not insignificant portion of the party-goers either blacked-out drunk or heading back to their hotel rooms; although even then there was still a lively amount chilling at the beach.

With a smile the young man strolled over to the bar area, his gaze wandering over the women standing around chatting casually; more than a few tipsy or outright drunk. The prospect of hooking up with one of the more drunk ladies crossed his mind, but any such thoughts disappeared as he laid eyes on a certain woman at the end of the bar. Brynhildr – the tall Lancer clad in a nice-fitting white bikini with a black trim, a blue bead tied at the front of her bikini top and her hair tied up into a high ponytail.

He approached her swiftly, waving lightly at the few women who flashed him smiles or giggled drunkenly; but his sights were set firmly on Brynhildr. And as he approached her side she turned slightly to look at him, a flutter of confusion crossing her face. He merely slid up to her side, and flashed her his best flirting smile.

''Say, you look a little lonely there, pretty lady~''

…

Three coke and rums later he was walking away from the populated bar area and back towards the isolated cave, one arm loosely wrapped around Brynhildr's waist and her arm looped around his shoulders.

''Here's the place.'' The young man smiled flirtatiously, running his hand along her thigh.

Brynhildr wordlessly blushed, her cheeks pink from both alcohol and embarrassment. Despite that embarrassment she didn't bat his hand away, letting him lead her into the cool shade of the cave and out of sight from other people. Idly he ran his hand over the side-tie string of her bikini, teasing her with the prospect of untying it right then and there – something she clearly noticed, squirming by his side.

With a chuckle he released her hip, running his hand up her back before giving her a light push. Brynhildr grunted in surprise as he pushed her up against the cool cave wall, any protests melting into a low moan when he pressed himself up against her – attaching his lips to the back of her neck and sucking, relishing the way she squirmed in front of him. Deliberately he rolled his hips, letting her feel his slowly-hardening cock and showing how eager he was to 'play around' with her.

''Nn...'' He shuddered as the tall Lancer pushed her butt back towards him, the subtle reciprocation sending a jolt of excitement through him.

He ran his hands up her arms and grasped her wrists, pinning them to the wall as he slowly rubbed his crotch against her shapely ass, savouring how submissive the Servant was. She was only slightly taller than he was, leaving just enough room for him to sensually kiss the back of her neck and breathe into her ear, watching her cheeks quickly tint a darker red, becoming aroused from his deliberately slow ministrations.

With a tight grin he released her wrists and slid his hands down to her sides, travelling them up her smooth pale skin until he found her breasts – cupping her ample tits through her bikini. Brynhildr moaned softly and rolled her hips, grinding her butt against him as if wordlessly begging for more. Something he was more than happy to do; slipping his fingertips underneath her bikini top and pushing it up, freeing her breasts and allowing him to grope them fully.

''A-Ah...'' Brynhildr moaned softly, trembling when he bit her earlobe. ''M-Mm... more...''

The young man chuckled softly and obliged, squeezing her shapely breasts and savouring their wonderful softness – pinching her pale pink nipples between his fingers and giving them a delicate tug. He could tell how heavy she was breathing with touch alone, feeling her breasts heaving into his hands and enticing him to fondle them more. Mentally he guided the camera around to the side, getting a perfect view of her grinding her ass against his crotch, and his hands groping her tits.

A thought hit him and he eagerly acted on it, releasing her right breast. Brynhildr moaned in disappointment only to shut up when he dipped it into her white bikini bottoms, a grin crossing his face as he ran his fingers over her smooth pussy. The Lancer shuddered and let out a cute mewl, clawing fruitlessly at the sandstone wall as he stroked her delicate womanhood, teasing her with the prospect of entering her. As if sensing his thoughts she pushed her hips back again, the sensation of her butt rubbing against him sending a shiver through his frame.

''Good girl...'' The young man breathed, sliding two fingers into the Lancer's pussy.

Brynhildr moaned shakily and bowed her head, her breathing growing heavier as he pumped the two digits into her womanhood, easily sinking them inside. Her inner walls clamped and clenched around his fingers fruitlessly, unable to stop him wriggling them deeper inside her slick inner walls and fingering her pussy – each little movement making her hips buckle or twitch. The sight of such a beautiful lady moaning so lewdly made him grin, eagerly grinding his clothed cock against her ass in anticipation.

He leaned in and attacked her shoulder with a string of light bites, marking her flawless skin and eliciting a quiet gasp from Brynhildr, arousing him further. Daringly he added a third finger to her pussy and pumped it into her womanhood, intimately aware of how her inner walls clenched around his digits as if to stop him pulling them out. The offer, while tempting, only made fingering her infinitely more arousing.

''A-Ah...'' The Lancer breathed, shuddering as she felt his arousal-coated fingers sliding in and out of her pussy.

_'Real submissive she is...'_ The young man thought with lustful boldness, a thought striking him.  _'I wonder... how submissive?'_

With a grin he planted one last kiss on her shoulder before leaning back; releasing her left breast and tugging his fingers out. Brynhildr groaned softly and slowly twisted around to face him, putting her back to the wall for support – her face flushed an aroused pink, her eyes half-lidded and her breathing heavy. With her bikini top pushed up over her chest and arousal trickling down her inner thighs, she struck a delightfully sexy figure.

''Undress.'' He commanded with a lazy grin, wiggling his fingers enticingly – reminding her of what he could do with _just_ his digits.

Brynhildr blushed a deep red and hesitated for a long few moments – before obeying. Her hands slid behind her back and undid the knot holding her white bikini top in place, and after a quick second she got it undone; letting her bikini top slip off her chest and onto the sandstone floor. He admired her shapely, round breasts for a long moment before gesturing to her bikini bottoms; making her cheeks darken even further, bending down and hooking her thumbs under the waistband with embarrassed slowness.

He grinned lightly as she took them off, exposing her slick womanhood to his gaze before she lightly nudged her bikini bottoms off her shins, leaving her standing naked before him. Something she seemed intimately aware of, her breathing heavy and cheeks flushed crimson. Wordlessly he offered her a hand, and when she took it he eagerly pulled her to the ground, muffling her surprised yelp with a deep kiss.

''Mmph~!'' Brynhildr shuddered beneath him as he pushed her against the cool ground, his hands attacking her breasts with ravenous gropes. ''A-Ah...''

The young man chuckled eagerly, positioning himself between her long legs and hungrily kissing her pale lips, teasing her breasts. With a mental command the camera circled around them, taking long shots from all angles – making sure to get the perfect shot of him dominating the Servant so completely. The fact it allowing him to play with her tits for longer was an added bonus, savouring their plump softness as he rolled them around in his hands.

Soon however his gaze shifted down between Brynhildr's thighs, a smirk crossing his lips as he trailed his left hand down and stroked her slick pussy. The Lancer twitched at his touch and mewled, gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes full of embarrassed lust. He simply smirked at her and kept stroking her folds, loving the way she shuddered and moaned; her back arching off the ground slightly as he teased her pussy.

''Hmhm...'' He chuckled quietly, releasing her soft breast and gripping the side of his swimming trunks, yanking them down his legs.

Brynhildr gazed down and blushed scarlet as his cock was revealed, anticipation sparkling in her eyes as she watched him shove his swimming trunks off. The second they were off he grabbed his cock, shifting a little closer to the panting woman and sliding the tip along her pussy, relishing the trembling moan that left her ever-so-inviting lips.

''Ah...'' Brynhildr swallowed, biting her lip as he slowly pushed inside. ''You- _Mm~!_ ''

The Lancer tipped her head back as he slid inside with a single quick thrust, plunging half his cock into her slick pussy. The young man groaned deeply as her inner walls clamped around his cock, the hot wetness of her womanhood sending a rush of pleasure through his cock. His hands landed on her wide hips and he eagerly pushed deeper, more of his hard length becoming engulfed by her pleasurable tightness.

Idly he ran his hands up her smooth sides, shuddered when she tightened around him in response. Slowly he rolled his hips, his cock sinking deeper inside Brynhildr's pussy and extracting quiet moans from the tall beauty, her ample breasts heaving in tandem with her deep breaths. Idly he slid his hands up her sides and to her chest, groping her breasts roughly and extracting a deep moan from the Lancer, her fluttering eyes meeting his.

''Mm... more...'' Brynhildr breathed lustfully, her long legs slowly snaking around his waist. ''Give me more...''

''Greedy~'' The young man teased, squeezing her breasts roughly.

The Lancer shuddered and screwed her eyes shut, moaning when he daringly began to thrust faster – pumping his cock deeper inside her womanhood and spreading her tight insides apart. As she relaxed he managed to fit more of himself inside her, savouring her wonderful tightness as plunged into her pussy over and over again; until the tip of his cock bumped up against her deepest parts, filling her completely. The mere thought send a rush of exhilaration through him, prompting him to unhand her breasts and grab her hips once more.

Anything Brynhildr wanted to say was cut short as he immediately began to thrust faster, a trembling moan rising from her pale pink lips as he pounded her pussy with open eagerness. His pelvis audibly slapped against hers, the lewd sound echoing throughout the small cave and adding to the erotic nature of their act – the threat of being found making it all the more exciting. Something Brynhildr seemed to agree with, her cheeks growing darker as he kept pounding her.

''A-Ah... ahh~'' The Lancer moaned shyly, quivering when his cock bottomed out in her again. ''Mn...''

Her pale pink lips looked too inviting to resist, his thrusts slowing long enough for him to bend down and capture her lips in a deep kiss – devouring her surprised moan and meshing their lips together sloppily. His hands slid under the small of her back and lifted her up slightly, his slow thrusts extracting a trembling moan from Brynhildr as he slowly pumped himself into her pussy, her insides clenching around his twitching shaft tightly.

They broke off the kiss with a mutual gasp, a grin quickly returning to his face as he saw her erotically-lustful expression. His hands slid down to her ass and took a greedy handful, squeezing her shapely rear as he resumed his prior speed – pounding into the Lancer with enough force to smack their pelvises together, her back arching as she gasped loudly.

''O-Ohh~!'' Brynhildr writhed, clawing at his forearms as he drilled into her weeping pussy. ''Y-Yes...!''

Mentally he guided the camera above them, getting a perfect view of her naked body as he fucked her – from how her plump breasts jiggled to how her face screwed up with raw pleasure, her legs interlocking behind his waist. The erotic sensation only made him pound her harder, loving the way she spasmed beneath him as she endured his throbbing cock slamming into her – her breathless gasps and throaty moans only encouraging him more.

His thrusts grew wilder and rougher as the pleasure began to build inside his cock, a lustful burn that quickly spread throughout his lower half and instinctively made him fuck her faster. Her inner walls quivered and clenched around his cock, her arousal helping him slam into her with increasingly quick thrusts, pounding her pussy until she was nearly crying out – twitches and spasms travelling through her frame as she drew closer and closer to climax until-!

''H- _Hyaa~!_ '' Brynhildr let out a sharp cry as she finally climaxed on his cock – her honey squirting out around his cock as he kept fucking her.

The young man grit his teeth and held out, slamming ruthlessly into her tightening pussy and making Brynhildr writhe, her sharp gasps and loud moans ringing in his ears - until he couldn't take it anymore, a burning rush flowing down his cock. Ropes of cum erupted from the tip of his cock and he bottomed out with a single rough thrust, groaning deeply as he shot his load into Brynhildr; her orgasmic moan brushing past is ear as he came inside her.

''Ah...'' Brynhildr twitched once before going slack – a long, sexy moan escaping her lips.

He grinned tightly, capturing the dazed Lancer's lips in a kiss – and within a matter of minutes they were going for a second round, her sexy moans echoing through the cave as she rode his cock.

X-x-X

Several days later, the young man returned back to his home – plopping himself down into his desk chair and booting up his computer.

With a growing smirk he pulled out a thin USB drive from his pocket, inserting it into the computer. Converting the data from a magical camera drone to a physical USB hadn't been easy nor cheap, but once the internet got a load of these videos, he'd be rolling in so many views, ad revenue and subscriptions that he'd be set for months.

Slowly he glanced down at his phone – gazing at the several new contacts on his list. Servants who might be up for some... 'private shootings' in future.

Glancing back up at the computer he noted the video files had finished transferring, ready to be edited. And would require watching in full so he could edit it accurately, making sure the video had the best shots in it.

Who ever said editing was a boring job?

[END]


End file.
